


run boy run

by the_iron_shadow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, POV Alternating, Unreliable Narrator, the Astronomer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_iron_shadow/pseuds/the_iron_shadow
Summary: He ran, oxygen burning in his lungs.Inside his head, the pendulum still swung, dancing between past and present.





	run boy run

**Author's Note:**

> Run Boy Run by Woodkid inspired the title.

There was a cool breeze, raising the hairs on the back of his neck, and then Abigail was beside him, screaming _RUN._

The gunshot came a moment later.

He ran, oxygen burning in his lungs. 

Inside his head, the pendulum still swung, dancing between past and present. 

He was Alexander Moore, tearing through the beach grass of Assateague Island, fleeing from the Astronomer. 

Or was he Will Graham, sprinting through the trees of Wolftrap, running from the phantom Wendigo?

_My name…_

The dark stag beside him matched his every step, and he felt the heat rolling off its body.

_My name is…_

The dark horse galloped past him, close enough that he could feel its heat.

“RUN!” Abigail screamed again, and he knew _this_ one.

Will forced his body to keep moving, knocking tree branches out of his way. 

_If I stop running, I will die._

Alexander pushed his legs to move faster, kicking up great clouds of sand.

The faint stars overhead were the only light. Everything else—the sound of laboured breathing and heavy footsteps, the feeling of tall grass whipping his legs—were puzzle pieces that didn’t fit together.

He cannot run forever.

_So much of this feels like a dream._

He stopped abruptly, and his pursuer halted as well. 

Waiting.

Alexander looked into the eyes of the Wendigo.

_I think you’re lying to me._

Will stared at the Astronomer’s grinning face.

Fragments of memory flashed through his mind. A phone call, a flashing light. A constellation map, an address written on a napkin.

Alexander wailed, agony filling the night as the demon ripped into his stomach and glutted itself on his flesh.

_Run._

The Astronomer screamed, agony filling the night as the man shot his chest open and gloried in his destruction.

_Run._

**Author's Note:**

> :P


End file.
